Before the next teardrop falls
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: In love, one must always follow and listen to one's heart. Speak out one's mind before time slips away. Daya and Shreya love each other but are unable to express their feelings. Will he be able to tell her before it's too late or will lose her forever? *Tearjerker*
1. Prologue

**Before the next teardrop falls**

**Prologue**

His eyes were transfixed on her as she descended the stairs wearing a beautiful lehenga. She had never looked prettier. She was getting engaged. To someone else. Everything seemed so unreal. Had he taken everything for granted? Was he so naive that he didn't realise he was madly in love with her?' he thought. Now that he came to realise, life without her would be hard.

Daya stood applauding unwillingly along with everyone else watching Shreya and Siddharth exchange rings. He felt something stabbing at his heart.

Abhijeet glanced at him sadly. 'Daya tum thik ho na? Dekho sab thik ho jayega', said Abhijeet with a fake assurance.

Daya kept his mouth shut. He was scared something stupid like 'Shreya I love you' will come out of his mouth.

He didn't want to create a scene in front of the guests.

She was a total stranger to him now.

Did he really know her well? If yes then why didn't he realise her feelings for him? He was so confused. His head was spinning.

Her parents stood next to him. Shreya and Siddharth approached them and they touched the elders' feet. Her parents blessed them.

Then Siddharth got busy talking with her parents and Shreya walked up to Daya who was standing just a few feet away.

They stood facing each other in silence. Words failed them.

'Daya sir ek mahine baad meri shaadi hai', said Shreya finally breaking the silence.

'Badi selfish ho! Jaa rahi ho na mujhe chodke?' he asked trying to sound casual.

She was not stupid. She was aware of the storm in his heart growing more and more turbulent by the passing minute.

'Sir aapne kabhi rukne ke liye kaha hi nahi! Ek bar kehkar to dekhiye...' she said in a rather pleading voice.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't do it. His nerves failed him. Yet again.

He looked into her eyes. They were teary and hopeful. She was still waiting for him to say those three magical words.

'I am sorry Shreya', he muttered and turned his back to her.

He walked out of the hall leaving her crying openly.

**A/N - I know it's very short but still review and let me know how it was. One more thing, I am thinking of giving a sad ending to this story. Let me know what you all think about it. I don't know when I will post the next update.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before the next teardrop falls…**

**Chapter 1**

**1 month earlier-**

It was a pleasant Friday evening. Daya sat at a roadside cafe waiting for Abhijeet. He wanted to talk something important about a case. Daya was half an hour before time. The cafe was empty except for a couple with their small kid. Daya looked at them adorably. Such a sweet family it was!

He pictured Abhijeet -Tarika and himself and Shreya in his mind's eye having fun. Wow! A perfect family. A perfect life. As he had always wanted to live.

'Hey wait a minute! Shreya beside himself?! What the hell was he thinking? Why Shreya? Why not anyone else? They had shared joys and sorrows. She had a joyous aura around her. It always felt great to have her around. Is this love?' he thought.

He closed his eyes. Her pretty face hovered before his eyes. He smiled.

Someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He opened his eyes and turned around and to his surprise saw Shreya standing there.

_'Kissa Tera, Teri Daastan,_

_Chehra Tera Khud Kare Bayan,_

_Kisi Se Pyaar Tujhe Ho Gaya,_

_Tu Maan Jaa,_

_Haan Maan Jaa…' she sang._

_(He attempted to catch her but she escaped with a naughty smile lingering on her lips.)_

_Before he knew it, words poured out of his heart..._

_'Kahin Naa Laage Mann,_

_Kya Hai Yeh Sunapan,_

_Ahaa...Ahaaa..._

_Mujhe Tum Do,_

_Koi to Wajah Do,_

_Ahaa…Ahaaa..._

_Har Ghadi Ab Khayalon Mein,_

_Keh Raha Hai Koi,_

_Har Ghadi Mere Khwabon Mein,_

_Aa Raha Hai Koi..._

_Is This Love?_

_Maine Naa Jaana Ahhaa..._

_Is This Love?_

_Tu Hi Bata Naa_

_Ahhaa..._

_(She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.)_

_Tune Chuna Ishq Ka Raasta,_

_Hum Safar Iss Safar Mein_

_Dhoondhta Hai Tu,_

_Haan Baat Yeh Maan Bhi Le_

_Zara,_

_Tut Kar Ab Kisi Ko Chahta Hai Tu,_

_(He caught her hand and twirled her round.)_

_Raat Din Meri Needon Mein,_

_Jag Raha Hai Kio_

_Raat Din Meri Aankhon Mein,_

_Bass Raha Hai Koi_

_Is This Love? Maine Naa Jaana.._

_Ahhaa..._

_Is This Love?_

_Tu Hi Bata Naa_

_Ahhaa..._

_I Need You,_

_You Need Me,_

_You Are With Me_

_Is This Feeling Of Love?_

_Inside Our Hearts._

_'Tune Tera Dil Kisi Ko Diya,_

_Baat Yeh Sach Hai Gar Tu Maan_

_Le Isse,_

_Dil Ka Sukun Tune Hi Kho Diya,_

_Ab Haqeeqat Hai Yeh Tu Jaane Le Isse'_

_(He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.)_

_Aajkal Meri Chahon Mein,_

_Dhal Raha Hai Koi,_

_Aajkal Meri Saason Mein,_

_Chal Raha Hai Koi..._

_Is This Love?_

_Maine Naa Jaana... Ahhaa…_

_Is This Love?_

_Tu Hi Bata Naa_

_Ahhaa..._

_(She pushed him away and blushing fiercely)_

_Kahi Naa Lage Mann,_

_Kya Hai Yeh Sunapan,_

_Ahaa...Ahaaa... Har Ghadi Ab Khayalon Mein,_

_Keh Raha Hai Koi,_

_Har Ghadi Mere Khwabon Mein,_

_Aa Raha Hai Koi…_

_Is This Love?_

_Maine Naa Jaana Ahhaa..._

_Is This Love?_

_Tu Hi Bata Naa_

_Ahhaa..._

'... Par jab me waha gaya tab kuch bhi nahi mila...Daya!' Abhijeet was shaking his arm.

Daya came out of his reverie. He looked around. She had vanished. The music, the cool breeze had all vanished.

'Kaha gayi wo? Abhi to yahi par thi!' said Daya.

'Main bhi wahi soch raha hoon yaar. Aakhir laash gayi to gayi kaha?', said Abhijeet.

'Kya? Laash? Kounsi laash?!' said Daya.

'Yaar main pichle 5 minute se tujhse baat kar raha tha. Kaha kho gaye the? Tabhi samajh jana chahiye tha mujhe. Jab tumne koi bhi reaction nahi di. Waise tum kiske baare me baat kar rahe the?' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi... Wo... Kuch nahi... Sorry... Jara phir se bata sab.' said Daya.

'Shreya keh rahi thi ke -'

He was interrupted by Daya immediately - 'Kya kaha Shreya ne?'

A triumphant grin spread across Abhijeet's face.

'Accha to tum Shreya ke khayalon me kho gaye the', said Abhijeet smirking.

Daya tried hard not to blush. He managed to give a disinterested expression.

'Kyu sochu main uske baare me? Meri girlfriend thodi na hai wo!' said Daya.

'Dekho, Sab kuch tum hi keh rahe ho!' said Abhijeet guffawing.

'Yaar Abhijeet kaam ki baat kare?' said Daya.

'Toh phir Shreya?' said Abhijeet.

'Shreya ka kya?',said Daya

'Wo yahi thi jaha main yaha pahucha tab. Kuch baat karna chahti thi. Lekin ab kaha gayi pata nahi... Use dhoondna hoga na', said Abhijeet.

'Tumne dekha na usse! Main wahi kab se soch raha hoon kaha chali gayi', said Daya.

Abhijeet let out a snort of laughter.

'Wah... Tum sudhar gaye Daya! Lagta hai ACP sir ka dialogue - Daya tum nahi sudhroge! Kuch jyada hi seriously le liya tune', said Abhijeet.

'Kya matlab?' said Daya narrowing his eyebrows.

'Tum sudhar gaye bhai. Ab din me bhi Shreya ke sapne aane lage hai tumhe', said Abhijeet.

'Kya?! Aisa kuch nahi hai. Aur tumhe dekha na Shreya ko yaha par?' asked Daya.

'Daya ye kaise possible hai? Shreya kal Ahmedabad gayi hai... Bhool gaye? Haan ofcouse... Jo cheejein dil me hoti hai wo hamesha kareeb hi lagti hai', said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet main jaa raha hoon...Aur ek baat dhyan se suno tum jaisa soch rahe ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai... Main kuch kaam ke baare me soch raha tha... Main nahi karta pyar usse', said Daya.

'Ek minute... Ek minute... Kya kaha tumne? Pyar? Yaar Senior Inspector Daya ko pyar ho gaya hai! Kya news di hai yaar Daya... Bilkul sensational... Wah Wah... Din ban gaya yaar', said Abhijeet happily.

'Abhijeet Chup raho! Apna muh band rakho! Aur tum bureau me kisiko kuch nahi bataoge thik hai?' said Daya.

'Ek shart pe. Tu mujhe abhi sach bata de', said Abhijeet.

'Mujhe khud pata nahi. Sunday ko batunga. Lekin tu promise kar ki ye baat kisiko nahi batayega ', said Daya.

'Haan thik hai promise. Par sunday ka yaad rakh', said Abhijeet.

'Haha thik hai', said Daya.

'Waise Daya, kisiko batane ki jaroorat hi nahi... Tum dono jab ek dusre ke saamne aate ho tab itne sharmate ho ki yaar. Pata chal hi gaya hoga sab ko', said Abhijeet laughing.

'Abhijeet main jaa raha hoon', said Daya with fake irritation.

'Kaha Shreya ke paas?' asked Abhijeet

'Haa. Kya?! Mera matlab hai nahi.', said Daya.

Abhijeet was laughing hard now.

Daya couldn't help smiling.

'Chal, jab teri aur Tarika ki baari aayegi na tab dekh lunga tujhe. Nautanki kahika', said Daya.

**O-o-o-o**

That night lying on his bed, Daya thought about his relation with Shreya.

She had always held a special place in his heart. In the beginning she was like any other female colleague. A CID officer. Soon he developed good friendship with her. She too never missed an opportunity to talk to him or stand by him during difficult times. Sometimes he thought it was not at all necessary. Maybe she did it to attract his attention which he found really sweet. But deep in his heart he also knew she was genuinely concerned about him. He remembered when they were looking for Abhijeet, when he was suffering from memory loss and was a prime suspect in a case; she had been to his house just to tell him she was there. 'Sir aaj jo bhi bureau mein hua mujhe accha nahi laga. Main jaanti hu abhijeet sir aisa nahi kar sakte aur ye bhi ki aap abhijeet sir ke khilaaf nahi jayenge. Sir main aapke saath hu…har mod pe har kadam pe main aapka saath dungi. Her words really had offered him comfort. **(Episode – Abhijeet Khatre me)**

She had always trusted him without question.

Or in Ahmedabad in a dark chemistry lab, when he had removed a bullet from her wound - 'Sir main itna dard isliye seh rahi hu kyunki aap mere saath hai. Main jaanti hu ki aap mujhe kabhi bhi kuch nahi hone denge' **(Episode - Ahmedabad me Daya faraar II)**

Abhijeet never missed an opportunity to tease them.

He remembered when they were investigating a case in which Shreya was a suspect but later Abhijeet had helped in clearing her name by catching the culprit.

'Thank you sir', said Shreya.

'Arey nahi nahi mujhe thanks mat kaho. Yeh sab meiney tumharey liye nahi Daya ke liye kia. Nikalo rumaal nikalo', said Abhijeet and walked away smiling naughtily.

**(Episode - Shreya ka Shaitan)**

'Tumne Shreya ke liye kuch liys ki nahi?' asked Abhijeet.

'Shreya ke liye kyu? Ukse birthday ko to kafi waqt hai' he had said.

"ohhh accha! Birthday kab hai wo yaad hai!' said Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai', he had said

'Maine kab kaha waisa kuch hai!' said Abhijeet **(Episode – Bhootiya colony)**

'Sambhalke sambhalke', said Abhijeet as they looked around for clues near the waterfall.

'Aaaahhh', Shreya uttered a cry as she slipped.

'Shreya! Thik ho tum? You okay?' he had asked tensly.A brief eyelock when Abhijeet interrupted- 'Mujhe laga jharna bohot khatarnaak hai. Hahahah!'

**(Episode - Satara me Khoon)**

It was okay for Abhijeet to know that he secretly had a crush on her. But he was surprised when others officers teased them too. He felt good. He didn't know why. But whenever she was around or others teased them, he felt happy.

He remembered that day very clearly -

'Kitne sanyog ki baat hai na sir. Aap aur Daya sir ki dosti ke saath saath ek aur cheez common hai', said Freddy to Abhijeet.

'Kounsi?' asked Abhijeet.

'Ek Shreya aap ke liye khaas hai. Aur ek Shreya Daya sir ke liye khaas hai', said Freddy glancing at dareya.

Abhijeet laughed heartily.

'Sahi keh rahe ho!' he said.

Both of them had got so awkward but nobody had missed a faint blush across their faces. **(Episode - Khatre me masoom II)**

He really didn't know what had gotten into Shreya that day. He, Shreya and Sachin were in a restaurant -

'Sir aapko romantic movies pasand hai?'

'Haan pasand hai naa', said Daya.

'Sir kaun kaun si movies pasand hai?' she asked.

'Ab aise to bohot saari movies hai', he said

'Sir apne wo movie dekhi hai jisme do officers hote hai. Ek new joinee ek ladke se pyar karne lagti hai.' she said looking into his eyes.

'Ye kaunsi movie hai? Shayad Sachin ne dekhi hogi!' he said awkwardly

'Sir ab tak aisi movie dekhi nahi par ab lagta hai aisi movie banne wali hai' said Sachin. **(Episode - Raaz heroine ke maut ka)**

What with all the fun and teasing, he never realised how they came closer. Their feelings became more and more intense.

He delved deeper into his memory -

Dr Salunkhe had forgotten his girlfriend's birthday.

'Din raat iss lab me baitha rehta hoon. Bas bhool gaya birthday', said Dr. Salunkhe.

'Oh to ye baat hai', said ACP Pradyuman.

He had given Shreya a cute smile.

'Sir aap unhe koi acchi gift dijiye aur phir kahi acchi jagah candlelight dinner ke liye le jayein. Phir dekhiye unki narazgi kaise chutkiyon me door ho jayegi', said Shreya had blushing and stealing glances at him continuously.

**(Episode - Khauffnaak Laash)**

That intense eye lock they had shared when he had gone to check whether Shreya was fine. **(Episode - Daya bana dulhan)**

The situation was grave at that time as a dangerous criminal had to be nabbed at the earliest but nevertheless they had managed to recreate a romantic DDLJ scene which had brought a cute smile on his face later. He had already boarded the train but she was still lagging behind.

'Shreya jaldi!' he said and stretched his hand as far as he could for her to catch. The train was gathering speed. Finally after a few tense moments she caught his hand and he pulled her inside. 'Tum thik ho na?'He asked.

She nodded breathing hard. 'Haan sir... Main thik hoon', she said with a small smile. **(Episode - Aazadi ki jung)**

Fear of losing someone - he had never felt it. But he had seen it in her eyes. The fear of losing him.

'Sir iss bag me to bomb hai! Aur sir 20 seconds bache hai!' shreya exclaimed.

'Sir aap sab log bahar jayeye', he had said. Then he had grabbed the bag and ran outside. ACP, Shreya and Freddy had followed him.

He had just thrown the bag in the swimming pool when the bomb had exploded sloshing water all over him. He had made everyone present including ACP sir teary eyed. But then he glanced at her. She was staring at him with a tense yet proud expression. He had really hated himself at that moment for doing that to her. **(Episode – Painting ki Chori II)**

He too had stood by her side when she had accidently killed a criminal gang member who would have them to his boss.

'Abhijeet maine tumse pehle hi sorry kaha hai. Baar baar usi baat ko kyu khol rahe ho?' said Daya.

'Kyuki khoon khol raha hai mera! Shreya ki ek goli ne saari mehnat mitti me mila di', said Abhijeet heatedly.

'Please Abhijeet. Ye baat usse me pehle bhi keh chuka hoon. Baar baar wahi baat bolne se ya use guilty feel karane se Raghu wapas zinda nahi honewala', said Daya.

'Ye tumhare muh se me kya sun raha hoon Daya... Tum hi kehte the na ki mujrim ko pakadne ke liye agar hame goli khani pade to. Agar ek goli Shreya ko lag jati to kya fark padta?' said Abhijeet.

'Goli Shreya ne bhi khayi hai Abhijeet. Ye sirf uski ek galati hai' said Daya.

'Agar ye galti kisi aur ne ki hoti... Freddy, Sachin ya Purvi ne... Tab bhi tum aise hi jane dete?' asked Abhijeet.

'Kya keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet? Duty ki naashe me itne behek mat jaana ki kisi apno ki bhavanao ko thes pahuche', said Daya.

**(Episode - CID Giraftar IV)**

The clock stuck 2 am. He rolled over on his bed thinking.

'Kya Abhijeet sach keh raha tha? Kya sach me main Shreya se pyar...? Sunne me bhi kitna ajeeb lag raha hai... Par ek baat to hai ki Shreya ki jagah bohot kareeb hai mere dil ke. Uske saath sab kuch alag mehsus hota hai... Shayad yahi pyar hai...Kaise puchu usse? Kya kahegi wo?' he thought.

**O-o-o-o**

**A/ N - I hate adding Bollywood songs in the background but can't help it. Had to add it for this Chapter, Sorry!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before the next teardrop falls…**

**Chapter 2**

**Few days later -**

'Aaj Shreya nahi aayi?' Daya asked in an offhand voice.

'Nahi sir wo aaj chutti par hai. Use milne ek ladka aa raha hai.' said Purvi.

'Kya? Ladka usse milne? Lekin kyu?' asked Daya.

'Sir Shreya ke parents chahte hai ki wo settle ho jaye jald se jald. Isliye use dekne ladke wale aa rahe hai aaj shaam. Main bhi jaldi janewali hu. Uske ghar jaana hai', said Purvi.

Abhijeet glanced at Daya. He looked sullen. 'Daya kya baat hai?' asked Abhijeet softly

'Aise kaise kar sakti hai wo? Mujhe bataya bhi nahi!' said Daya.

'Itni hi takleef ho rahi hai tu khud jaakar puch le', said Abhijeet.

'Mujhe kyu takleef hogi?' said Daya.

'Dekh mujhse chupa mat. Mujhe pata hai tum Shreya ko pasand karte ho', said Daya.

'Shaam ko jayenge uske ghar', said Daya.

**Same Day, evening -**

Daya rang Shreya's doorbell. She opened the door. She looked really beautiful in traditional wear. 'Sir aap yaha?' she asked in a surprised voice.

'Haan... Wo mujhe kuch puchna tha tumse.' said Daya nervously.

'Kahiye na sir kya baat hai', said Shreya.

'Shreya... Wo... Tum... Aaj tum bureau kyu nahi aayi?'

She looked at him in disappointment.

'Sir aap ye puchne aaye hai mujhse?' she asked.

'Nahi... Main...' he was saying when he got a call.

'Hello Senior Inspector Daya speaking. Kya? Thik hai hum abhi aate hai', he said and hung up.

Shreya was looking at him with expectant eyes.

'Shreya main tumse baad me baat karta hoon. Kuch kaam hai. Mujhe jaana hoga', he said and left.

**2 Days later, Sunday, Daya's house -**

'Daya tum kal raat soye nahi na', asked Abhijeet.

'Nahi. Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai', said Daya.

'Daya tumne uss din Shreya se kyu nahi kaha kuch?' asked Abhijeet.

'Yaar himmat nahi kar paya. Bohot kuch kehna chahta tha. Par jab wo saamne aayi tab kuch nahi bol paya.' said Daya.

'Purvi bata rahi thi Siddharth bohot accha ladka hai', said Abhijeet.

'Usne haan keh diya to?' said Daya.

'Daya agar tumne kuch nahi kaha to yahi hoga', said Abhijeet.

'Main Shreya ko khona nahi chahta Abhijeet. I want her in my life forever. Main jald hi bol dunga use mere dil ki baat', said Daya.

**Same Day, evening Shreya's house.**

'Shreya kya tune sochke liya hai ye faisla?' asked Tarika.

'Haan. Tum bar bar ek hi sawal kyu kar rahi ho?' said Shreya.

'Par Daya sir ka kya?' asked Purvi.

'Daya sir ka kya? Purvi tu hi bata, main kitni baar ye jataya hai ki main unhe kitna pasand karti hu. Lekin wo kuch nahi kehte. Us din bhi kuch nahi kaha. Mujhe kaise pata chalega ki wo bhi mujhse pyar karte hai? Aur ab main aur intejar nahi kar sakti. Mere parents ko main dukhi nahi kar sakti', said Shreya with a heavy heart.

'Itna aasan hai Daya sir ko bhool jana?' asked Purvi.

Shreya smiled sadly.

'Main unhe kabhi nahi bhool shaadi sirf muh boli hai mere liye. Pyar sirf ek hi baar hota hai. Aur mera pehla pyar sirf Daya sir hai. Main kisi aur se itna pyar shayad kabhi nahi kar paungi', said Shreya.

'Shreya pata bhi hai tu kya bol rahi hai? Tere ek decision se tum teen zindagiyan kharab kar rahi ho', said Tarika.

'Nahi Tarika. Tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho. Main Siddharth ko khush rakhungi hamesha. Use kabhi pata nahi chalega iske baare me. Par main sirf ye keh rahi hu ke mere dil me Daya sir ki jo jagah hai wo koi nahi le sakta', said Shreya.

'Aur teri khushi ka kya? Shreya agar Daya ne nahi kaha to kya hua. Tu bata apne dil ki baat use', said Tarika.

'Nahi Tarika. Agar wo mujhse pyar karte hai to unhe khud aakar batana hoga mujhe. Aur main bohot khush hoon.' said Shreya.

'Shreya par...', began Purvi.

'Purvi please, abhi mujhe iske baare me koi baat nahi karni', said Shreya.

**CID Bureau, 3 Days later -**

Daya walked in the bureau carrying a case file.

'Sir ye lijiye muh mitha kijiye', said Pankaj handing him a ladoo.

'Baat kya hai Pankaj?' asked Daya.

'Sir Shreya aur Siddharth ki sagaai fix hogayi aur bohot jald shaadi bhi honewali hai.

Daya took the sweet but didn't eat it. Everyone knew Daya and Shreya loved each other. They all were feeling sad. Daya glanced at Shreya and said with a fake smile, 'Congrats Shreya'

**The next Day evening -**

Daya had gone to meet his informer and returned to the bureau very late. He saw Shreya working alone. Everyone else had left. He seized the opportunity.

He caught her arm a bit tightly. 'Kyu kar rahi ho tum aisa?' he asked.

'Sir please chodiye! Mujhe dard ho raha hai. Aur kya kiya hai maine?', said Shreya.

'Oh toh tumhe nahi pata? Hai kaun ye Siddharth aur achanak kaise haan kardi tumne shaadi ke liye? Jaanti bhi ho tum usse? Aise kaise kisi par trust kar sakti ho tum?' said Daya.

'Sir Siddharth mere dad ke friend ka beta hai. Main jaanti hu use. Hum do teen baar mile hai' said Shreya.

'Sirf do teen mulakatein kaafi hai pyar karne aur shaadi karne ke liye?' asked Daya.

'Kyu nahi sir? Hum to ek dusre ko kitne dino se jaante hai... Phir bhi aap keh nahi paa rahe aap ke dil me kya hai', said Shreya in a sad voice.

Daya had already been hurt by her decision to marry Siddharth. He got angrier listening to her ridiculous explanations.

'Dekho Shreya, mujhe bohot fikr ho rahi hai tumhari. Ye hum dono ko pata hai ki hamara rishta kya hai. Main nahi chahta ki tumhari zindagi me koi problem aaye.' said Daya.

'Kyu fikr karte hai aap meri? Aur kya rishta hai hamara. Bataiye na? Main aaj tak samajh nahi payi hu hamara rishta kya hai', said Shreya.

'Shreya tum bohot karib ho mere dil ke. Ek bohot aache dost ke naate se aaj keh raha hai ki tum jo kuch bhi decision lo wo soch samjhkar lo', said Daya.

Shreya laughed sarcastically. 'Kya kaha aapne sir? Ek dost ke naate se? Accha hai', said Shreya.

'Nahi. Mera matlab wo nahi tha. Wo...' said Daya.

'Daya sir please. Jayein aap yaha se. Aur aap meri zindagi me dakhal na de to hi accha hoga', said Shreya and marched out of the bureau slamming the door behind her.

The next day, Purvi, Shreya and Tarika were sitting together for lunch.

'Maine decide kar liya tha ki main khud Daya sir se bataungi apne dil ki baat', said Shreya.

'Wow! To kab mil rahi ho usse?' asked Tarika in an excited voice.

'Wo mujhse pyar nahi karte Tarika. Kal unhone khud kaha mujhse ki wo mujhe bohot accha dost maante hai' said Shreya.

'Kaise possible hai ye Shreya?' asked Purvi.

'Main sach keh rahi hu Purvi. Isliye maine decide kar liya hai main Siddharth ke saath shaadi karne ke liye tayar hu. Ek hafte baad haamre engagement hogi aur phir shaadi. Mujhe yakeen hai siddharth mujhe khush rakhega', said Shreya.

**O-o-o-o**

The day of Shreya's engagement arrived pretty fast. She had apologized to him for her rude behaviour but since that conversation she spoke very less and was not at all her usual self. He had lost all hope and couldn't gather courage to talk to her. Abhijeet had suggested that he write a letter expressing his feelings. But Daya brushed the thought aside. He knew it was too late and Shreya would be happy with Siddharth.

His eyes were transfixed on her as she descended the stairs wearing a beautiful lehenga.

She had never looked prettier. She was getting engaged. To someone else. Everything seemed so unreal. Had he taken everything for granted? Was he so naive that he didn't realise he was madly in love with her?' he thought. Now that he came to realise, life without her would be hard. Daya stood applauding unwillingly along with everyone else watching Shreya and Siddharth exchange rings. He felt something stabbing at his heart. Abhijeet glanced at him sadly. 'Daya tum thik ho na? Dekho sab thik ho jayega', said

Abhijeet with a fake assurance. Daya kept his mouth shut. He was scared something stupid like 'Shreya I love you' will come out of his mouth. He didn't want to create a scene in front of the guests. She was a total stranger to him now. Did he really know her well? If yes then why didn't he realise her feelings for him? He was so confused. His head was spinning. Her parents stood next to him. Shreya and Siddharth approached them and they touched the elders' feet. Her parents blessed them. Then Siddharth got busy talking with her parents and Shreya walked up to Daya who was standing just a few feet away. They stood facing each other in silence. Words failed them.

'Daya sir ek mahine baad meri shaadi hai', said Shreya finally breaking the silence. 'Badi selfish ho! Jaa rahi ho na mujhe chodke?' he asked trying to sound casual.

She was not stupid. She was aware of the storm in his heart growing more and more turbulent by the passing minute.

'Sir aapne kabhi rukne ke liye kaha hi nahi! Ek bar kehkar to dekhiye.' she said in a rather pleading voice.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't do it. His nerves failed him. Yet again. He looked into her eyes. They were teary and hopeful. She was still waiting for him to say those three magical words. 'I am sorry Shreya', he muttered and turned his back to her. He walked out of the hall leaving her crying openly.

'Ye kya kar diya maine? Main kaise reh paungi Siddharth ke saath? Keh to diya tha maine. Par Nahi reh paungi main kisi aur ke saath. Bohot hurt kiya hai maine Daya sir ko', thought Shreya. Tears were falling fast now. Everyone in the vicinity noticed she was crying.

'Shreya kya hua? Itna kyu ro rahi hai?' asked her mother.

'Kuch nahi ma. Wo aankh me kuch chala gaya', said Shreya wiping her face.

Purvi came forward.

'Aunty main dekh leti hu. Chal Shreya', she said and led her away to the changing room.

'Shreya pagal hai kya tu? Kya kar rahi hai? Sab ko shak ho gaya', said Purvi.

'Wo Daya sir...' said Shreya.

'Shreya ek baat dhyan se sun. Teri engagement ho gayi hai ab... Der ho gayi hai. Please ab chod de wo sab baatein. Siddharth ki isme koi galati nahi hai. Aur tere mom dad ki bhi. You are betraying them by doing this', said Purvi.

'Tu sahi keh rahi hai Purvi. Mujhe Daya sir ko bhool jana hoga...' said Shreya with a determined face. She wiped her face and went outside. Tarika entered as soon as Shreya left. 'Main bohot pareshan hoon Shreya ke liye', said Tarika.

'Pagal hai wo. Bohot pyar karti hai Daya sir se. Lekin is waqt shayad Daya sir ko bhool jana uske liye thik rahega. Sab ke liye thik rahega', said Purvi tearfully.

'Haan Purvi. Dil nahi maanta par dimag keh raha hai ke tumhe jo kaha usi me sabki bhalai hogi', said Tarika.

**O-o-o-o**

A lot had changed since Shreya's engagement.

Daya and Shreya behaved as if there was nothing wrong between. The deepest feelings were locked away in their hearts probably forever.

**O-o-o-o**

An empty road lay ahead of them. Azure skies, and the Sun shining brightly overhead

Just the two of them on his bike.

'Chale?' he asked.

She nodded smiling at him.

The engine churned to life and she sat behind him. He started the bike and they took off. She put her arms around his waist. Her tinkling laughter and soft smooth voice ringed in his ears. He felt elated. All she wanted was him.

A loud honk from a bus brought him back to his senses. The empty road had vanished. He was standing on a crowded Bombay street. The bus driver honked again and yelled at him angrily from his window. 'Bhaisahab jara side dijiye. Aapko sunai nahin deta kya?'

Daya stepped aside and stood on the footpath.

So he had been day dreaming. How he wished he had never woken up from his daydream! He cursed the bus driver under his breath. He saw Abhijeet on the opposite side signalling him to come there. He made his way towards him. They walked back towards bureau together which was just a block away.

'Dhyan kaha tha? Kab se bula raha hu tujhe!' said Abhijeet.

'Haan... Sorry. Kuch soch raha tha.' said Daya.

Abhijeet haf a rough idea what was going on in Daya's mind but he didn't pursue their discussion further.

'Chal ghar chalte hai. Kal milenge bureau me', said Abjijeet and left.

Daya walked back to his bike. The dream came back to him almost instantly. He caught a sight of Shreya in the mirror. She hadn't noticed him it seemed. She was rather in a hurry. She walked ahead and stood in front of the gate apparently waiting for someone. Daya wanted to talk to her. 'Par kya kahu? Aur agar mujhpe gussa ho gayi to?' he thought. He finally made up his mind to go and talk to her. He decided he would keep it very casual. He would just inquire why she didn't have her vehicle and that he would be glad to drop her home. Just as he was about to step forward, a bright red BMW stopped where Shreya was standing. Shreya walked towards the car. Siddharth stepped out of the car and went towards Shreya. He gave her a warm side hug and an affectionate peck on her cheek. Shreya smiled at Siddharth. She seemed really happy.

'I should be the one kissing her', thought Daya.

He could feel the pain in his heart. Jealousy coursed through his veins like never before. Suddenly his bike seemed like the most stupid thing he owned. He just had a moment to see her for the last time before Siddharth opened the door like a gentleman for her and they sped away in his BMW. He remained standing there, realising he had lost her forever. He stood like a lifeless creature.

'How could she? True he was not as rich as Siddharth but even then he knew he would be able to give her all the happiness she deserved. He started analysing his strengths. He was definitely good looking, he was well settled, and of Couse the most important part. He loved her. Yes. He loved Shreya. How dare anyone else touch her?' He felt possessive. 'Good that Siddharth wasn't here anymore', he thought. The urge to punch his stupid face was very strong.

'No he'll have to think of something and that too fast', he thought.

He sat in the bike and turned on the ignition. He engine made a whirring noise and died down eventually. Daya really had a tough job calming himself down. He got down and uttered just one word 'FUCK!'

'Wow. What an amazingly awesome day!' he said sarcastically and walked his bike to the nearby garage.


	4. Chapter 3

**Before the next tear drop falls**

**Chapter 3**

It was a quite ordinary day in CID bureau. Everyone was busy with their work Suddenly ACP Pradyuman came inside followed by a morose looking Dr. Salunkhe and a very excited Tarika.

'Sab log jara idhar aa jayein', said ACP

Everyone assembled around the table. 'Aap sab logon ke liye ek good news hai' he said

'Good news? Kounsi sir?' asked Abhijeet.

'Hamare mahan DCP Chitrole sir ne ek naya rule kiya hai. CID team din raat mehnat karte hai iss desh ke liye. Aam janata ke liye. Apni personal life. Family sab kuch chodke kaam me lage rehte hai. Isliye unhe ek vacation ki jaroorat hai. Isliye har saal CID team ko officially ek week ki chutti di jayegi kahi vacation pe jane ke liye. Lekin haan agar kuch emergency aati hai to wapas aana padega', said ACP.

'Sir kya baat kar rahe hai aap? Sach me?' asked Sachin.

'Haan Sachin, maine DCP sir se kaha filhaal to koi case nahi hai to kyu na iss hafte hi chale jaye sab log? Uske liye permission mil gayi hai', said ACP.

There was a general excited chattering. Everyone was happy.

'To sir kaha chale?' asked Pankaj.

'Goa', said Shreya.

'Garmi me Goa? Nahi nahi! Shimla chale?' suggested Abhijeet.

'Haan ye accha idea hai', said Daya

Everyone agreed.

'Thik hai. Hum abhi booking ka dekh lete hai', said Freddy and went out with Pankaj.

'Lekin main aur Salunkhe nai aa rahe', said ACP.

'Kyu sir?' asked Purvi.

'Hame ek conference attend karni hai.' said ACP

'Sir kya kuch nahi kiya jaa sakta. Aap bhi to break deserve karte hai', said Nikhil.

'Nahi kuch nahi ho sakta', said Salunkhe sadly.

'Salunkhe yaar kyu muh latkake baithe ho? Hum bhi yaha par enjoy karenge. In sab ko jane do. Hum seniors nahi honge to ye sab bhi acche se enjoy kar payenge', said ACP

'Sir aisi koi baat nahi hai', said Daya.

'Are nahi Daya wo baat nahi hai par tum sab log jao...' said ACP

Abhijeet cleared his throat.

'Tarika jee aap to chal rahi hai na?' asked Abhijeet in his usual flirty tone.

'Haan Abhijeet, Of course!' said Tarika happily.

'Haan haan tumhari Tarika jee bhi aa rahi hai fikr mat karo', said Salunkhe.

Everyone grinned.

Daya shot a glance at Shreya. She looked at him just at the same moment. He stared at her refusing to look away a naughty smile on his lips.

She finally turned away.

Shreya didn't kow whether to feel happy or sad. This was probably her last trip with Daya. After her wedding with Siddharth, she didn't know what future held in store for her.

'Shreya ko mere dil ki baat batane ke bohot saare milenge ab', thought Daya happily.

Their booking for Shimla was done and they had only three days in hand for packing. Two days before their departure, Shreya gave them surprising news.

'Abhijeet sir main aap logon se kuch kehna chahti hu. Agar Siddharth hamare saath Shimla chale to aap ko koi problem to nahi na?' she asked.

Daya looked at her shocked but she ignored him.

'Haan Shreya hame kya problem hogi?' said Abhijeet.

'Actually sir maine usse bataya hamari trip ke baare me. Aur abhi wo chutti le sakta hai kaam se. Wo sirf kuch time spend karna chahta tha mere saath to isliye maine pucha', said Shreya.

'Haan hame koi problem nahi hai', said Abhijeet.

'Aur booking bhi aasani se mil jayegi', said Pankaj.

'Thank you sir. Main abhi use batake aati hu', said Shreya and went to call Siddharth.

'Sir agar aise baat hai to kya main apni wife ko leke aa jaun? Ek saal se kahi bahar nahi leke gaya use' asked Freddy.

'Yaar Freddy kya tum bhi? Bhabhi jee to hamesha welcome hai. Lekin hotel aur air booking ka jara dhyan se dekh lena', said Abhijeet

'Wow sir sach me bohot maja aane wala hai iss trip pe', said Purvi with joy.

'Haan' said Abhijeet smiling.

Daya was deep in thought.

'Shreya, I promise you ye trip tumhe hamesha yaad rahegi... Acchi baat hai Siddharth bhi aa raha hai. Sach me bohot maja aanewala hai', thought Daya.

'Daya ithe khush kyu ho rahe ho?' asked Abhijeet

'Siddharth bhi aa raha hai na trip pe', said Daya absent mindedly

'Kya tum thik to ho na? Mujhe laga tum naraz ho jaoge', said Abhijeet.

Daya merely nodded his head in a 'No' and smiled.

'Daya... Kya chal raha hai tere dimag me? Jaroor kuch nautanki karne ka soch raha hai tu' said Abhijeet suspiciously.

'Bas tum Dekhte jao!' said Daya and went back to his work.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The CID team arrived in Shimla at night.

The girls and boys separated and went to their rooms almost immediately. They were tired due to traveling. The next day morning, everyone had gathered for breakfast. Shreya arrived with Purvi. The next minute Siddharth came and sat down next to Shreya.

'Kyu jiju Shreya se ab ek second bhi dur nahi reh sakte kya ab? Uske saath yaha tak aa gaye aap?' asked Purvi giggling.

Siddharth and Shreya blushed.

Daya clenched his muscles hard but didn't say anything.

'Nahi. Actually mujhe kuch jyada work pressure nahi tha... Toh maine socha Shreya ke saath thoda time spend karu', said Siddharth.

'Wah Shreya hamare jiju kafi romantic hai. Bohot lucky ho Shreya', said Tarika.

'Chup kar', said Shreya smiling.

After breakfast they went sightseeing. Siddharth was constantly by Shreya's side and he couldn't talk to her alone. He was highly frustrated. Shreya was acting as if he was not present at all.

She was chatting and laughing with others and Siddharth.

Daya was angry with everyone.

'Kisiko kuch fark hi nahi padta. Sab log kaise enjoy kar rahe hai... Aur unke saath tum bhi Abhi' said Daya. 'Haan to hum enjoy karne hi toh aaye hai na' said Abhijeet.

Daya shot him an angry look. 'Mujhe gusse se dekhne se kuch nahi hoga. Main sirf yahi keh sakta hoon ki tum jitni der karoge, complications utni hi badh jayegi' said Abhijeet and went away.

Daya looked on not understanding what to do.

Finally when everyone was busy with something or the other, he spotted Shreya. This time she was alone. Siddharth was not in sight. He pulled her behind a huge tree. 'Daya sir aap? Ye kya kar rahe hai chodiye mujhe!' said Shreya in a muffled voice.

'Ssshhhh... Meri baat dhyan se suno ab... Tum ye sab jaan bhujkar kar rahi ho ye sab pata hai mujhe. Mujhe tumhare uss Siddharth se kareeb jana pasand nahi hai samjhi tum?' said Daya.

'Daya sir Siddharth mera honewala pati hai. Aur aap ko kyu itni problem ho rahi hai?' asked Shreya.

'Usse dur raho Shreya. Main Kuch bhi kar sakta hoon. Ek CID officer hoon', said Daya.

'Shayad aap bhul rahe hai ki main bhi ek CID officer hoon. Aur kya kar lenge aap?' she asked.

'Accha to tum aise nahi manogi. Thik hai. Bohot jald pata chal jayega. Daya ki pohoch kaha tak hai iska andaaza nahi hai tumhe abhi tak', said Daya grinning at her.

'I see. Okay dekhte hai', said Shreya.

That night Daya smiled happily to himself. His plan was perfect. Now he just needed to implement it well.

'Kya baat hai? Bade khush lag rahe ho?' asked Abhijeet looking at him.

'Abhijeet filhaal kisise kuch mat kehna par main do din ke liye gayab honewala hoon', said Daya.

'Gayab matlab? Kaha janewala hai?' asked Abhijeet.

'Wo tujhe pata chal hi jayega. Sirf kisise kehna mat ki tumhe pehle se pata tha', said Daya.

'Daya kya chal raha hai tere dimag me?' asked Abhijeet.

'Baad me bataunga', said Daya.

'Daya yaar hame do din baad vapas jaana hai Mumbai' said Abhijeet.

'Haan pata hai mujhe. Do din kaafi hai mere liye. Yaha jara sambhal lena.' Said Daya.

'Kya sambhal loon? Daya mujhe sach sach bata tu kya karne wala hai?' said Abhijeet in a tensed voice.

'Abhi yaar... tujhe sab pata chal jayega. fikr mat karo. chalo ab so jate hai', said Daya and slept.

The next day passed quickly as they did shopping and remaining sightseeing. After dinner, Shreya went alone for a late night stroll in their hotel campus. He stood watching her every move. He was about to do something but stopped abruptly as her cell phone rang.

'Haan Siddharth main aa rahi hu. Tum fikr mat karo. Main thik hu. Bas aadhe ghante me room me chali jaungi.' She disconnected the phone.

She stood staring into the darkness absentmindedly. She was not happy. Perhaps she could never be. But she couldn't overpower her destiny. She was close to accepting the fact that she and Daya were never meant to be together... A small tear slid down her cheek. She did not bother to wipe it. Suddenly a strong hand held her and dabbed a handkerchief over her mouth. Shreya inhaled the chloroform and she struggled wildly kicking in the air. She felt herself losing consciousness but she was still aware of the surroundings. The chloroform dosage was in very small quantity perhaps. Then the person lifted and carried her to his vehicle perhaps. she was put in the front seat and the person fastened her seat belt. Then he sat down beside her and the car sped off. Shreya was barely able to open her eyes. She tried to see who the person was. The face seemed very familiar but she couldn't make out anything. Her head felt heavy. A sense of calmness settled around her and she relaxed. It was strange but she knew she wasn't in danger.

**An hour later -****  
**  
Shreya opened her eyes. She was sleeping on a bed in a wooden cottage. She sat up immediately and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. She rushed to the window and inhaled deeply. The scene outside was breathtaking. The snow capped mountains, the stars twinkling in the sky, the big bright moon and a light breeze. It was perfect!

'Sorry, main tumhe kidnap karke yaha nahi lana chahta tha. Par mujhe aur koi raasta nahi dikh raha tha' came a voice.

'Daya sir aap?!' exclaimed shreya.

Daya merely smiled.

Shreya got angry now. 'Ye kya majak hai sir? Kaha laye hai aap mujhe?' She asked.

'Maine kaha tha tumse usse dur rehna. Lekin tum meri baat maanti kaha ho. Aur jabse hum yaha aaye hai tumne mere saath baat tak nahi ki hai thik se. Sirf uss Siddharth ke saath poora time spend karti ho. Mujhe tumse akele me kuch baat karni thi. Kuch time spend karna tha isliye ye sab karna pad raha hai mujhe' said Daya simply.

'Kya?! You are impossible! Aap thik to hai na sir? Ye kya battamazi hai? Mujhe wapas jana hai abhi ke abhi!' said Shreya.

'Nahi. Mere hote hue aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta. Hum bohot dur aaye hai Shreya hamare hotel se. Ab jaldi so jao. Kal bohot kuch karna hai.' said Daya  
'Thik hai main akeli chali jaungi' said Shreya angrily.

'Koshish bhi mat karna. Kuch nahi milne wala wapas jane ke liye. Aur tumhara phone bhi mere paas hai to uss dumb Sid ko tum yaha bula nahi sakti' said Daya.  
'He is not dumb!' said Shreya in a loud voice.

Daya smiled at her. 'Good night Shreya' he said and went to his room.

Why the hell was he doing this to her? She was trying to stay away from him but he was not letting it happen. He was confessing his feelings either. Shreya was highly frustrated. Seeing no way out, she went back to her room slamming the door behind her.

The next day morning, Abhijeet woke up with a start. There was a lot of commotion. He rushed outside to find Siddharth crying. Others were offering him sympathy, trying to calm him down. Purvi was laughing silently looking at Siddharth crying like a baby. Abhijeet gave her a stern look. 'Isse kya hua?' He asked.

Siddharth rushed to him and hugged him. 'Abhijeet! Shreya... Shreya...' was all he could say.

Tarika and Purvi burst into silent giggles looking at Abhijeet's expressions.

'Are ro kyu rahe ho? Kya hua?' asked Abhijeet.

Siddharth handed him a note.

' Aaj subah mujhe ye chitthi mili said Siddharth still sobbing.

Abhijeet read the note.

**Agar Shreya ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to aaj raat 5 crore kar intejam kar dena. Address tumhe mil jayega. Agar CID ko bataya to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga**.

Abhijeet was worried in the beginning but suddenly he remembered something.  
' Sir aur ek baat. Daya sir bhi kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe subah se. Aur dono ka phone switched off aa raha hai. Shayad Shreya ko dhoondne gaye honge?' asked Freddy.

Abhijeet nodded his head. He knew exactly what the problem was and where Daya and Shreya were. 'Daya kaha phasa diya yaar mujhe! Tujhe to main baad me dekh lunga.' thought Abhijeet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day when Shreya woke up, she saw toast and coffee on her bed side table. Daya was watching her from the door.

'Sir ye sab kisliye? Mujhe wapas jaana hai.' she said.

'Are jayenge wapas do din me. Main tumhe hamesha ke liye yaha nahi rakhne wala. Don't worry. Chalo jaldi tayar ho jao. Hame bahar jana hai. Hum trip pe aaye hai Shreya. Behas karne nahi' said Daya.

He went away. Shreya smiled. Her anger had vanished already. How could she refuse him? Maybe he wants to confess his feelings to me. That's why he chose to bring me here. Wow! I can't believe Daya sir could be so romantic!

She got ready and went to the living room to find him waiting for her. 'Chale?' he asked.

She nodded. 'Lekin sir hum hai kaha?' She asked.

'Manali' he replied.

The view outside was mesmerizing. Snow capped mountains and trees everywhere. The air was fresh and cool and chirping of birds could be heard. They drove silently listening to the romantic guitar music. Shreya had thought that Daya would take her to Shopping or some usual sightseeing. But when they reached the destination, she was completely amazed. He had planned a small trek near Rahalla falls. At the height of 8500 feet the falls seemed magnificent. They climbed through the snow covered route. Later they ate lunch at a local restaurant. Then came the most thrilling part. They went white water rafting in Beas River. They yelled like kids as the water splashed on them. Shreya was still shivering as they drank hot tea later. Not very fond of the usual girly stuff, she enjoyed her day very much. Daya too enjoyed a lot but he couldn't gather courage to express his feelings to her. He kept delaying it every time. Shreya was expecting he would say something but that never happened. He was behaving as if they both were very good friends and were spending time together casually. Finally it was time to return to their cottage. Shreya now lost her temper and kept quite during their return journey. He sensed her disappointment. That made him ever more nervous.

When they were back, Shreya said, 'Sir wapas chalte hai. Bohot ho gaya. Hum yaha sabke saath aaye hai. Toh sabke saath chalenge jaha jaana hai.'

'Maine kaha na tumse parso wapas jayenge. Waise wo Siddharth bhi jara dekhe paiso ka intejam kaise karta hai. Jara pata to chalne do wo kitna pyar karta hai tumse' said Daya.

'Matlab? Kounse paise?' She demanded.

Daya cursed himself silently. How could he be so foolish? Shreya didn't know he had left a ransom note for Siddharth.

'Sach kya hai sir? Aap batayenge ya nahi' she asked in a loud voice.

'Wo... actually meri Siddharth se koi personal dushmani nahi hai. Par sirf majak karne ke liye maine uske liye ek ransom note choda tha. Ki Agar wo tumhe wapas chahta hai to 10 lakh rupaye leke aaye' said Daya.

'What?! Sir aap thik to hai? Kya jaroorat thi ye sab karne ki? Siidharth kuch bolta nahi iska matlab ye nahi ki aap uske saath majak kare. Wo mera honewala pati hai. Main ye bardaasht nahi karungi. Mujhe mera phone wapas kijiye. Main ab yaha ek minute bhi rukna nahi chahti' shouted Shreya angrily.

'No! No! No! This was turning even worse' thought Daya.

'Shreya please meri baat -' he began.

'Sir nahi! kuch mat kahiye! Main kuch bhi sunna nahi chahti. Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha ki aap aise kar sakte hai.' she was going on and on.

Daya cast a glance outside the window. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

'Sir mera haath chodiye!' she said.

He didn't pay any attention to her. He opened the door and they both moved outside. It was dark now. The bright moon shot its silvery light on the snow covered ground. Stars were slowly making its way into the sky. Daya pointed silently into the sky. The stars were moving! 'That's weird!' thought Shreya. But then after a moment she realised they were not stars. They were snowflakes! Slowly, more and more snowflakes began to fall. She was overwhelmed with joy.

'Sorry Shreya' he whispered.  
She merely looked at him. Then she nodded. They enjoyed the light snowfall and then went off to sleep.

The next morning Shreya woke up late. The cottage was silent. She tiptoed outside. Daya was nowhere to be seen. 'Daya sir?' She called out. But there was no response. She came out of the cottage. The sky was grey. The wind was chilly and her teeth were chattering. She looked here and there for him. Suddenly she was hit in the back by a large snowball. She whirled around. Daya stood there holding another snowball in his hand aiming at her and a naughty grin on his face. 'Get ready for a snowball fight Shreya!' He said.

'Sir no, please!' said Shreya.

Daya laughed and threw a snowball which hit her on the arm. 'Nooooo!' She yelled. Now she too picked up some snow, turned it into a ball and threw it at Daya which missed him by inches.

'Haha, you lose!' he said laughing.

'No way! Main to chodungi nahi aapko!' Said Shreya and ran towards him. He turned and darted away laughing. She ran after him even though she knew she wouldn't be able to catch him. Whenever she came close, he would spin around on her and turn the other way. They skidded on the ice like kids until they finally got tired. Breathing heavily and laughing they sat on the snowy floor. Shreya clutched the side of her stomach.

'Shreya niche dekho' daid Daya suddenly.

They were almost on the edge of a hill. The view below was amazing. But before Shreya could admire its beauty, the snow beneath her feet cracked. Before she could react, she slid down the hill with the soft snow. 'Helllppppp!' she yelled. There was nothing to hold on to. She was sure she was going to die. But then just at the right moment she was supported by a pair of strong arms. It was none other than Daya. They shared an intense eye lock. Shreya was sure something would happen between them so maybe she was hoping for something to happen. They were really really close. 'Thank god aap aa gaye... nahi toh...' she managed an audible whisper.

'Main tumhe kaise kuch hone deta?' he inquired.

They stared at each other. He leaned forward a little. Her heartbeats increased. 'Shreya... main...' he whispered.

'Say it Daya please. Say you love me!' her inner voice screamed.

He came even closer. 'Wait is he going to kiss me?' thought Shreya her heart thudding wildly.  
She half closed her eyes hoping to feel his kiss but then -

'Shreya! Abhijeet Sir wo rahi Shreya! Lekin uske saath koi hai!'

'Kya? Jaldi karo Freddy pakdo use'

'Daya sir aap!'

'Daya!'

Damn! Their romantic moment was spoiled by sudden commotion. They saw Abhijeet, Siddharth, Freddy and Pankaj walking towards them. Daya left her and stood up immediately. When everyone arrived, Shreya had managed to sit up.

'Shreya! Tum thik to ho? Uss kidnapper ne tumhe kuch kiya toh nahi na?' asked Siddharth in a worried voice.  
'Haan, main thik hu' said Shreya.

'Aur Daya sir aap kaha chale gaye the?' asked Pankaj.

'Are wo chodo. Tum Shreya ke saath yaha kaise?' asked Siddharth suspiciously.

'Are wo baad me dekhenge... ab sab log chalo yaha se' said Abhijeet deliberately steering the subject away from dangerous waters. But Siddharth was not going to let the topic rest.

'Shreya jawab do mujhe!' said Siddharth.

Daya now lost his temper. 'Dekho Siddharth -' he began.

But Shreya cut him across. 'Kisine mujhe kidnap kar liya tha. Maine bhagne ki koshish bhi ki par uske aadmio ne mujhe pakad liya. Mujhe usne neend ki dawa di thi. Abhi kuch der pehle mujhe hosh aaya aur main yaha se bhag gayi. Achanak mera pair phisal gaya aur main gir gayi. Lekin Daya sur ne mujhe bacha liya'

Daya was staring at her. Shreya had lied to Siddharth for him. 'Why?' his mind enquired.

Siddharth wasn't looking convinced. His gaze flitted suspiciously between Daya and Shreya.

'Accha ab sab confusion clear hai na? Chalte hai phir yaha se.' Said Abhijeet once again.

'Lekin uss kidnapper ka kya? Use nahi pakdenge hum?' asked Siddharth.

'Haan poori taikikat karenge. Lekin yaha nahi. Hum yaha trip par aaye hai. Mumbai jake iss mujrim ko pakad lenge' said Daya.  
They walked back to the car. Daya and Abhijeet deliberately lingered behind.

'Daya ye kya tarika hai! Main kya jawab doon sabko?,' asked Abhijeet.

'Maine kaha tha na tumse manage kar lena! Waise hum kal wapas aane hi wale the. Lekin tum log yaha kaise pohoch gaye?' said Daya.

'Freddy aur Pankaj ne Shreya ka phone track kar liya. Main kaise mana karta unhe? Isliye aana pada. Main tumhe call kar raha tha par tumhara phone band aa raha tha' said Abhijeet

'Haan, wo main phone chalu karna bhul gaya' said Daya.

'Khair wo sab chodo. kya kaha Shreya ne?' asked Abhijeet.  
'Wo, maine pucha nai' said Daya.

'Kya? Aur kitna waqt chahiye Daya? Kya problem hai?' Asked Abhijeet outraged.

'Yaar abhi bolne wala tha main. Par tum log aa gaye. Lekin main use puchkar rahunga' said Daya.

'Tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta Daya!' said Abhijeet angrily.

They reached the car. Daya looked around for Shreya. She was sitting with Siddharth in the rear seat of the car. He had placed a comforting arm around her and was whispering something to her. Daya felt a pang of jealousy and he looked away.

They reached their hotel. When Siddharth was busy on a phone call Daya took his chance.

'Shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi' said Daya.

'Jee kahiye' said Shreya.

'Kya tum iss shaadi se khush ho?' He asked.

She paused for a moment.

'Kya aap khush hai sir?' She asked softly.

'Main? Nahi... mera matlab hai haan. Lekin mera kya connection hai? Shaadi tum kar rahi ho' said Daya.

'Sir jab hum waha the, uss pahadi par, akele... tab aap kuch kehna chahte the aisa mujhe laga.' said Shreya.

Daya saw Siddharth coming out of the corner of his eye. He will have to say it. Now. He may never get another chance.

'Shreya... main bas kehna chahta tha ki... agar tum sachme iss shaadi se khush ho to phir thik hai' he said.

'Kya? Toh phir thik hai? Aapko koi problem nahi hai?' asked Shreya rather angrily.

'Nahi, matlab ab main kya - mujhe kya problem hoga?' He asked.

'Kuch nahi sir! Jaane dijiye aap.' Said Shreya and went away angrily.

'Shreya... kya...' asked Siddharth. But she didn't pay him any attention. The same evening they left for Mumbai. Shreya and Daya were very quiet. Siddharth observed the two of them silently.

When they reached Mumbai, Shreya went with Siddharth. 'Shreya mujhe nahi lagta hume ye shaadi karni chahiye' he said stopping the car mid way.

'Kya? Ye kya keh rahe ho tum? Kya mujhse koi galati hui hai?' asked Shreya in a scared voice.

'Mujhe lagta hai ki tum kisi aur se pyar karti ho... Daya se.' said Siddharth.

She stood dead nn her tracks. How had he known?  
'Kya? Na - Nahi. Ye sach nahi hai' she stammered.  
'To phir wo tumhare saath kya kar raha tha? Mujhe tumhari baaton par bilkul yakeen nahi ho raha ab Shreya.' said Siddharth.

'Siddharth please. mujhpar yakeen karo. Main aur Daya sir ek saath nahi the. It was a mere coincidence' Shreya lied. But she had no option. It was not Siddharth's fault. She felt angry with herself for lying to Siddharth. But she couldn't explain why she was with Daya. She herself was unsure now what to call their relation. She couldn't let Siddharth suffer anymore. He had always supported her. He had always trusted her. She had to lie to him. She promised herself such thing would never happen again. Ever.

'Siddharth please kuch kaho' said Shreya.  
'Shreya ek baat ka jawab do mujhe. Kya tum sach me mujhse shaadi karna chahti ho?' asked Siddharth.  
His question didn't come as a surprise at all. Shreya paused for a moment and closed her eyes. It was the most difficult decision. It was a decision of a lifetime. She remembered that day when she had asked him to express what was on his mind. And again he had refused to speak. 'Kuch nahi main bas ye kehna chahta hoon ki agar tum iss shaadi se khush ho toh, toh - thik hai... matlab...' he had said.

'Haan Siddharth. Main iss shaadi ke liye tayar hoon' said Shreya finally.  
'Thik hai. Agle hafte hamari shaadi hogi. Kya tumhe court marriage manjoor hai? Aur shaadi ke baad hum US jayenge.' asked Siddharth.  
'Haan, mujhe manjoor hai. Infact hum yaha se jitne jaldi jayenge utna accha hoga.' said Shreya, her face impassive.

That night she didn't sleep. She cried and cried. By the time dawn arrived, she had accepted with a heavy heart that her and Daya's paths were like two parallel lines. They could never intersect each other. She was destined to be with Siddharth and she would let destiny carry on its plans.

**A week later -****  
**  
It was 25 june 2015. Shreya and Siddharth got married in court much to the dismay of both sets of parents who wanted a traditional marriage. Nevertheless they were happy. Shreya was surprised as she didn't feel the pain at all. It was as if her heart had turned into a rock. Daya stood like a statue watching whatever was happening before his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that one day he would have to see his love getting married to someone else. Life would never be same again for him. And now he realised that he himself was responsible for this situation. But now all this didn't matter. Time had already slipped away. Nothing could be done. How he wished time would be reversible!

**O-o-o-o****  
**  
The next day Shreya came to CID bureau to take her resignation letter. Daya couldn't help noticing that she was puffy eyed. Yet everything was over now. She bade sad goodbyes to everyone and finally stood in front of Daya. Everyone stared at them not knowing how to handle such awkward situation.

Daya and Shreya couldn't look at each other in the eye. She muttered 'Sir apna khayal rakhna' And then in one swift moment, she was gone.

'That's it? Was that all she could say before a final goodbye? Didn't she have any feelings for me?' thought Daya.

But he was sure he saw tears in her eyes as she left the CID bureau for the last time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**20 years later -****  
**  
She walked out of the airport pushing her luggage trolley. A few streaks of grey hair were visible. A fair few wrinkles on her face could be seen due to age. Still her face looked radiant. She hailed a cab and watched the buildings, lamp posts, trees, cars through the window. So much had changed in those 20 years. It was as if she was stepping on some new planet. Bombay had definitely changed to a more modern city. But it had retained its old charm as well. After a quarter hour, she stopped outside a tall building. A smile automatically crossed her lips. Old memories flooded back to her. She had passed some of the best moments of her life in this building. It was the CID Bureau.

Her heartbeats increased as she climbed the stairs. She waited outside the door, resting her hand on the door knob trying to calm herself down. She finally pushed the door in and stepped inside the bureau.

Some familiar phrases fell on her ears.

'... Sir laash ka kuch pata nahi chala abhi tak' '... Main uske phone records check karti hu'  
Nobody had noticed her arrive.

She spotted Purvi and Sachin now Senior Inspectors advising their juniors on trivial matters.

'Shreya tum?' came a surprised voice. All the activity inside the CID bureau ceased temporarily and everyone was staring at the newcomer.

Shreya smiled. 'Kya hua? Sab chup kyu ho gaye?' she asked.  
'Shreya!' Purvi finally managed to speak. She rushed to her and gave her a warm hug.

Soon Shreya was welcomed by delighted squeals and warm welcoming hugs. The babble around her was constant. She too was extremely happy to see them after so many years.  
'Achanak kaise aana hua? Tune to kuch bataya bhi nahi jab hamne do hafte pehle Skype pe baat ki thi?'asked Purvi.

'Haan, actually kuch bhi decided nahi tha. as achanak mann hua India aane ka aur chali aayi. Waise tum logon se milna bhi tha.' said Shreya.

'Accha kiya yaha aa gayi. Ab tumhe chodne nahi wale hum' said Nikhil. Shreya smiled. 'Baki sab log kaise hai? Freddy sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Dr Tarika?'

'Sab bilkul thik hai. Waise Abhijeet sir aate rahte hai bureau kabhi kabhi. Ab to jaroor aayenge. Bas unhe pata chalne do tum aayi ho' said Sachin.  
'Shreya ab yahi raho. US me bore nahi hota kya? Aur Siddhart kaisa hai?' asked Pankaj.

'Nahi Pankaj. Ab aadat ho gayi waha ki. Yaha bohot sari baatein hai jo main nahi yaad karna chahti. Lekin ab yaha aayi hu to kuch din jaroor rukungi' said Shreya exchanging a meaningful glance with Purvi.

Silence prevailed between them. Nobody knew what to say. Shreya felt a pang of sadness. This was why she never wanted to come to India. A week ago she was in a dilemma whether to go to India or not. Finally she gave in to her emotions and she was here. She couldn't restrict her thoughts. It had happened 20 years ago. But it was still fresh in her mind. It would remain forever she knew till her death. She took a deep breath.

'Daya... Daya sir kaise hain?' she asked softly unable to restrain herself.

Everyone exchanged glances. Shreya and Daya were not comfortable in each others' presence since the day she had got married to Siddharth. They knew that both were not in touch. Hence Shreya's sudden question about Daya surprised them. Again a stony silence settled between them. Finally Purvi spoke, 'Daya sir thik hai, par ab wo Mumbai me nahi hai'

'Matlab?' asked Shreya in a surprised voice.

'Haan thoda ajeeb lagega tumhei. Par last month wo bureau aaye the. Hum sabse milne. Tab unhone kaha ki wo Mumbai chod ke jaa rahe hai. Sirf Kuch dino ke liye. Wo kuch waqt akele rehna chahte the. Lekin bataya nahi kaha jaa rahe hai. Humse kaha ki wo phone pe baat karenge. Aur Abhijeet sir ko bhi pata nahi wo kaha hai. Daya sir ne kaha ki wo khud hamse milne aayenge aur koi bhi unhe dhoondne ki koshish na kare' said Purvi.

Shreya couldn't believe her ears.

What could be the reason for such strange behavior? Was it because of what happened that day? Was it that he still hadn't managed to forget? She knew he would never speak out his mind to anyone. She really wanted to meet him. Her heart was full of emotions. She had to meet him in any case else she won't be able to go back.

Shreya took Purvi to one side.

'Purvi mujhe Daya sir se milna hai. Please unhe kisi bhi tarah mana lena.' said Shreya.

'Par kyu Shreya? Kyu takleef dena chahti ho khud ko aur unhe bhi! Iss takleef se bachne ke liye itne saal dur rahe ho tum dono. Ab ye sab achanak kyu?'asked Purvi.

'Nahi pata Purvi. Par ab maine decide kar liya hai. Unse mile bina main wapas nahi jaungi. Aur main unhe meri sacchai bhi bata dungi. Wo sachhai jo maine tum sabse chupakar rakhi hai itne saal' said Shreya.

'Kounsi sacchai? Kya chupaya hai tumne?' asked Purvi.

'Jaroor bataungi Purvi. Par abhi nahi. Ye sacchai sabse pehle jaane ka haq sirf aur sirf Daya sir ko hai. Mera unse milna bohot jaroori hai. Please kuch bhi karke meri unse baat kara le.'said Shreya.

'Main koshish jaroor karungi Shreya. Unhone apna number ya address kuch bhi nahi diya hai. Phir bhi main pata kar lungi' said Purvi.

'Thank you Purvi. Main do dino ke liya Kolkata jane wali hu. Mere dad ka kuch kaam hai. Unke lawyer se milna aane ke baad yahi rahungi kuch dino ke liye.' said Shreya.  
'Thik hai. Tu wapas aaja. Phir hum Daya sir ke baare me pata kar lenge.'said Purvi.

**O-o-o-o****  
**  
**Kolkata, India  
**

The very next day she arrived at Kolkata. She grew up here as a child. The city was almost unrecognizable. The city held a special place in his heart. As she travelled from the Airport to her Uncle's house, she saw tall buildings and modern infrastructure, malls and what not. The traffic was crazy but the city had definitely received a modern and crisp look.

She arrived at her uncle's house. It was huge but well cleaned. The caretaker had done his job well. Arriving at the place made her nostalgic. She missed her family terribly. She had lost so many precious things in life. She missed him very much at that moment and the urge to meet him was growing stronger by the minute. 'I will... Soon.' she said aloud.

She freshened up a bit. It was 4 in the evening. The meeting with the lawyer was fixed at 5 pm the same day.  
She decided she would explore the city the next day before heading back to Mumbai.

The next day Shreya decided to take a stroll nearby. The old buildings and houses were in a dilapidated state and looked as if they hadn't received a coat of paint in last 20 years. She spotted a few handcarts and cycle rickshaws. It was really hard to define Kolkata where old merged or blended very well with the new.

'Shreya?! Tumi kemana acha?' 'Masi! Ami bhalo achi' said Shreya. 'Aneka dina dhare dekha nei! Itne saalo baad yaha kaise?'

' Papa ka kuch kaam tha. Aapse milkar khushi hui aunty' said Shreya happily. She felt good to meet her neighbours.  
'Chal ghar... Kitni baatrin karni hai' she said.

'Nahi aunty... Abhi aaj nikal rahi hu... Sham ki flight hai. Agli baar jaroor aaungi... aap gussa mat hona please' said Shreya.

'Itni jaldi wapas jayegi? Aacha thik hai. Par jane se pehle thodi der ghar aa jana. Aur mana mat karna iss baar' she said.

'Accha thik hai. Chalti hu' said Shreya**. **

**(Guys I have learnt a little bit of Bengali from my friend. I am not sure whether I have written correctly. Correct me if I am wrong! So to be on safer side, I have written further conversation in Hindi…: P)**

She continued her journey ahead. She stopped at street food cart and had 'Doi Bora' and 'Mishti doi'. It felt really amazing. Then she wandered off to a quieter area. It was very peaceful.

As she was walking along the footpath she stumbled across something. Shreya bent to pick it up. It was a black coloured wallet. She glanced up and down the street. No one was in sight. To whom does it belong? She opened it. It was completely empty. It neither held money nor any other identification. She couldn't throw it back. There was something about it which kept telling her not to throw the wallet away. Again she checked the wallet carefully. This time she was in luck. In the innermost compartment, she found a crumpled piece of paper. It appeared that the person had read it so often that the paper was on verge of getting torn.  
The writing too was faded. Shreya squinted her eyes to read the writing. The date in the corner was 25th June 2015. On the left corner D5 was written.  
The writing was familiar. she couldn't remember properly. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes welled up with tears as she started reading the letter.

_'I lost you today. Forever. It was purely my mistake. Had I expressed my feelings earlier, this day wouldn't have come. How I wish I had not lived to see this day. Seeing you get married to someone else. Everybody tried to provoke me by some way or the other to express my feelings to you but I just couldn't. I will never interfere in your life. Ever. I know you love me too. And I have betrayed you. I haven't been loyal in our relation. If possible please forgive me. Maybe we were just never meant to be together. But I LOVE YOU SHREYA AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. If our love is eternal and pure enough, I am sure this note will find you some day. If you are reading this, I hope you will give me just one chance to express my feelings to you._

_Daya._

Shreya sat down on the footpath. She was numb. How... how on the earth was this possible? How come the letter landed into her hands when thousands of people might have passed from this street and might have seen this wallet lying around? Why didn't anybody bother to pick it up? Why only her? Was it her destiny? We are destined to meet. So does it mean that Daya is in Kolkata? Her heart was racing. She desperately searched the wallet again for any address or ID card but to no avail. Then she remembered something. She flicked the photos from her gallery on her mobile phone till she came across her and Daya's photograph. She went to the nearby PAN Shop.

'Bhaiyya, inhe kahi dekha hai aapne? Actually ye tasveer bohot purani hai. Ye Senior Inspector Daya hai. CID Mumbai se. Abhi job se retired hai' she asked.  
'Nahi madam, inhe yaha nahi dekha kabhi' said the shop owner.

Shreya came out looking crestfallen. It was obvious showing his photograph wouldn't help in finding him. But she had to find him in any case. But how? Would destiny help her again?

'Only time would tell' thought Shreya.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She carefully scanned the letter for any clues which she may have missed. In her third reading, something caught her eye. She had not paid attention to the 'D5' written on the left side of the letter.

'Ye kya ho sakta hai?' she wondered.

She stopped a passerby. 'Ye D5 kaha hai aap bata sakte hai?'

Luckily he happened to know hindi really well.

'Ye saamne jo gali dikh rahi hai na, waha jaakar puch lo. Ye kisi ghar ka number hai.' He said.

'Thik hai main dekhti hu. Thank you' said Shreya and rushed towards the opposite lane. After half an hour of asking for directions she finally reached a house. It was quite big. It appeared silent. She saw 'Block D5' written beside it.

Crossing her fingers, Shreya knocked the door. Any moment, she would see him now. She waited with bated breath. Almost after 1 whole minute, she heard a scratching sound and the door opened. But it was not Daya who opened the door. Instead an old caretaker came into view. She bit her lip in disappointment.

'Jee kahiye?' he asked.

'Main Daya sir se milna chahti hoon' said Shreya.

'Aapko iss ghar ka pata kisne bataya?' he asked.

'Jee wo mujhe ye wallet mila raaste pe. Usme ek chitthi thi jispar D5 likha tha. Aas paas puchtacchh ki to mujha pata chala ki wo yaha rehte hai. Please mera unse milna bohot jaroori hai. Unse kahiye Shreya aayi hai.' She said.

'Aap andar aayein.'said the man.

Shreya stepped inside. She felt something was wrong, something amiss.

'Dekhiye aap unse nahi mil sakte.' said the caretaker.

'Lekin kyun? Maine kaha na aapse mera bohot jaroori hai unse milne. Please sirf kuch minto ka kaam hai.' Shreya demanded angrily.

'Main aapki koi madad nahi kar sakta. Kyunki... kyunki... wo ab iss duniya me nahi rahe' he whispered. The floor shook benath her feet.

'Kya? Aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hai! Sharam aani chahiye aapko! Pata hai na wo kaun hai! Ek CID officer! Ap aisa keh bhi kaise sakte hai! Aap chahte nahi ki main unse milu isliye aap aisa keh rahe hai na?' shouted Shreya trembling.

'Dekhiye aap please shaanth ho jayein. Main bhala jhooth kyu kahunga aapse? Main to pehli baar dekh raha hu tumhe. Lekin haan Daya ne bataya tha tumhare baare me. Jab se yaha aaya tha tabse sirf tumhari baatein karta tha.' he said sadly.

'Nahi. Nahi lease aap kyu jhooth bol rahe hai? Aisa ho hi nahi sakta! Mujhse mile bine wo jaa kaise sakte hai? Wo bhi itni dur...' muttered Shreya her eyes full of tears.

'Dekho shaanth ho jao. Tum yaha baitho. Main paani lekar aata hu. Mujhe pata hai tumhare liye ye sunna bohot mushkil hai par hame sacchai ka saamna karna hi padta hai' he said gently.

'Daya kyu kiya aapne aisa? Wapas aa jayein na please! Mujhe ek baar mauka dijiye aapse maafi maangne ka. Maine bohot galat kiya aapke saath' said Shreya softly to the void which surrounded her. Fresh tears filled her eyes.

He came back with a glass of water. She gulped it down and wiped her tears. 'Par ye hua kaise? Aur aapne bataya nahi? CID Mumbai me bataya kyu nahi?', she asked.

'Unhone mujhe kisika number nahi diya tha. Unke liye kisi ka telephone bhi nahi aaya. Lekin mujhe pata tha koi na koi jaroor aayega unke bare me puchne ke liye.' he said.

'Par ye achanak kaise hua? Unki tabiyat toh thik thi na?' She asked.

'Haan. Wo doctor ne kaha heart attack ki wajah se maut ho gayi', he answered.

They sat in silence for few minutes.

'Kya main tumse kuch puch sakta hoon?' He asked.  
'Haa... puchiye...' said Shreya stifling her sobs.

'Tum kya lagti ho unki? Wo hamesha do logon ke baare me baatein karte the. Abhijeet aur Shreya. Kya rishta tha tumhara unke saath?' He asked.

She smiled sadly.  
'Abhijeet sir unke dost the. Lekin bilkul bhai jaise hi the dono.' she said.

'Aur tum?' he enquired again.  
'Mera unse kya rishta tha ye main khud nahi janti. Par sirf itna bata sakti hu ki wo mere dil ke bohot kareeb the' she said.

He didn't pursue the subject further.

'Kya mujhe aap please unka kamra dikha sakte hai?' asked Shreya.  
'Haan. Jaroor', he said.

He led her to the far end of the house. 'Ye hai Daya ka kamra' he said.  
Shreya stepped inside slowly.

'Kya main kuch der yaha baith sakti hoon?' asked Shreya.  
'Haan, Haan. Jaroor' he said and left the room leaving her alone.

The bed was neatly made. The curtains were drawn. On the table, Shreya spotted his diary in which she knew he had pasted CID clippings. She placed his wallet and the letter next to the diary. She sat on the bed and kept staring somewhere. After some time she stood in front of the mirror. A sad old face stared back at her.

'Bohot der kar di maine. Kitni baatein karna chahti thi aapse. Kitna kuch kehna chahti thi. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Daya. Bohot badi galti kar di maine. Jiski saja aapko hui. Main bohot sharminda hu. Ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dijiye.' she said tearfully.

'Shreya?' came a familiar voice.

Shreya's eyes widened as she saw him standing by the door smiling at her. But he wasn't old. He looked as he was in his mid forties. Dashing and handsome as ever. Shreya managed to smile through the tears which were now flowing non-stop. To her surprise Shreya saw herself right next to him. It was her exact replica. But she too was young. She looked in her mid thirties.

_**[**The younger Shreya made her way slowly towards Daya. He smiled at her and spread his arms wide. She almost ran to him and buried herself in his arms. She embraced him in a hug which felt warmer than a thick blanket on a cold winter night. He caressed her soft hair lovingly and kissed her. 'I missed you so much Shreya. Main kitna pyar karta hoon tumse. Kabhi keh nahi paya par aaj nahi kaha toh main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar -' he was saying._

_'Ssshhh... Aap ki koi galti nahi hai. Maine Shaadi ki Siddharth se apse bina kuch baat kiye. Main aapke gehre pyar ko kabhi samajh nahi payi. Kabhi jaane ki koshish nahi ki ke aap ke dil me kya hai. Agar galti hai to sirf aur sirf meri. Main bohot buri hoon Daya. Ek bhi rishta main thik se nahi nibha payi. Maine sabko sirf aur sirf dukh hi diya hai.' She said._

_'Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Khud ko kyu dosh de rahi ho?' He asked._

_'Daya main aapse kuch kehna chahti hu aaj. Ye baat maine sabse chupayi hai itne saalo se. Lekin aaj aapse kehna chahti hu' she said._

_'Kya baat hai Shreya?' He asked._

_'Wo meri shaadi ke baad hum US chale gaye. Mujhe laga tha ki main aapko bhul paungi shaadi hone ke baad. Siddharth ke saath nai zindagi shuru karne ke baad. Par nahi ho paya Daya. Siddharth ki jagah hamesha sirf aap nazar aate the. Maine use kabhi mere kareeb aane nahi diya. Kyuki wo haq sirf aapka tha. Wo bohot gussa ho gaya mere bartav se. Aakhir maine use bata diya ki main aapse pyar karti hu. Shaadi ke sirf do mahine baad hamara divorce ho gaya. Ma aur papa bohot naraz ho gaye. Unhone rishta tod diya mujhse. Maine ye baat aaj tak kisiko nahi batayi. Purvi, Tarika aur Abhijeet Sir ko bhi nahi. Kyuki main nahi chahti thi aap ko ye baat pata chale. Mujhe lag raha tha aap mujhse pyar nahi karte. Mujhe bohot gussa aaya tha aap pe.'_

_'Itna gussa jo 20 saal hone tak khatam nahi hua?' asked Daya._

_'Daya maaf kar dijiye mujhe. Main pata nahi kya soch rahi thi. Lekin aaj itne saalo baad mujhe aapka wo letter mila. Tab mujhe mere galti ka ehsaas hua par tab tak bohot der ho chuki thi' she said._

_'Kitni ajeeb hai hamari zindagi! Pyar ka ehsaas hone me bohot jyada der kar di hum ne. Shayad hamara ek hona iss janam me hamari kismat me nahi tha.' He said sadly._  
_'I love you Daya' she whispered._  
_'Love you too' he kissing her forehead**.]**_

The older Shreya was watching the scene silently. She felt happy to see the reunion of the two souls who loved each other. She couldn't wait there anymore now. She knew she had to go.

_**[**'Shreya... ab mujhe jaana hoga. Jo kehna chahta tha tumse wo keh diya maine. Shreya? Main tumse baat kar raha hu.' He said in a slightly louder voice**]**_

Shreya looked at him. The younger Shreya had disappeared. With shaky feet, she moved towards him. He too came closer. She stretched her fingers to touch his face. He gave her a warm smile.

'Jaana jaroori hai Daya?' she asked.  
'Haan Shreya. Par yaad rakhna main hamesha tumhare saath hoon. And I love you' he said.

'Aap thik hai na Daya? Bohot takleef hui hai meri wajah se aapko' she asked.

'Shreya phir wahi baat? Maine kya kaha tumse? Tumhari galti nahi hai' he said.

'Mat jayein na Daya...Hum sabse door... Main kya kahu Abhijeet sir se? Aap waha thik to honge na?' She asked like a small kid.

'Shreya mujhe kuch nahi hoga. I'll be fine. And I'm going home nowhere else. Nothing can happen to anyone going home. Right?" he said giving a big smile and a kiss on the forehead.

'Right' she said smiling.

'That's my girl! Aur khud ka khayal rakhna. Aur Shreya meri aakhri khwaish puri karogi?' He asked.

'Kya?' she asked.

'Main chahta hoon tum US wapas mat jao. Yahi raho sab ke saath. Hamari CID family ke saath' he said.

'Daya main...' she said.

'Please Shreya. Mere liye', he said.

She nodded. 'Nahi jaungi'

'Chalta hoon Shreya', he said.

'Daya nahi... please...' she said.

'Shreya sshhhh...tum aise karogi to mujhe bohot takleef hogi. Kya tum chahti ho ki mujhe takleef ho? Aur bhale main dikhai na doon par main tumhare saath hoon hamesha.' he said.

'Aap fikr mat kijiye. Main... main thik hu.' she said.

"Bye!" he said in an emotional voice and he headed out of the door into the street. He felt satisfied. They wait of all those years was finally over. Now he could move on.  
He waved her goodbye as long as he could see her standing on the porch watching him go. And as he disappeared around the corner of the street, he was joined by a man in a dark black suit. He kept one of his hands on Daya's shoulder and they both walked down the road, slowly disappearing into thin air.

**** THE END ******  
**


End file.
